Dreams and Possibilities
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were for now, four seven year old best friends in Minnesota but according to James, they won't be anymore in a few years.


**A/N: So I deleted "Everything To Me" because I need to plan out a plot first before going psycho and typing everything that comes in mind…I update really fast because I'm bored and have no friends…I think I need to start of with a one-shot first…This is a friendship story…Kenlos will be coming when I feel tough…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were for now, four seven year old best friends in Minnesota but according to James, they won't be anymore in a few years.

James is the dreamer of the four. He wanted to be a pop star. He wanted to hear millions of fans chanting his name. But James didn't want to leave his best friends behind so he told them that they could be a boy band.

Kendall thought that James was going nuts when James told them that. They can't be a boy band because none of them can sing except James. Kendall wanted to be a hockey player. Hockey is what brought them all together, actually. Hockey was how they met and so Kendall fell in love with it.

Carlos didn't know what he wanted to be yet but whatever job it is, he wants to make people smile. He could be a pop star like James but he can't really sing. At least, that's what other people think. He could be a hockey player like Kendall if he wasn't so reckless.

Logan wanted to be a doctor. Growing up, he only remembers reading books in his free time. For him, it's almost like doctors bring the dead back to life. To him, it's like doctors have magic. Logan was a smart kid. In fact, he was the one who took care of everyone when they got sick.

Right now, they were all hanging out at Kendall's tree house. To them, the tree house was like a headquarters. This is where they plan out pranks or play video games or just talk.

"So, guys…The Whoopee cushion or the fake puke?" Carlos asked. They were planning a prank for the hobo that passes by Kendall's house every 9:00. "Definitely the fake puke!" Kendall said with a smile on his face. He had always wanted to prank that hobo because he always throws rotten tomatoes on their neighbor's house which made the snow turn red.

"I don't think we should do this…" Logan said. He didn't want to be involved in the prank because someone might get hurt.

"Come on, Logan! It'll be fun! Besides, we're doing it for a good cause!" James exclaimed.

"Guys, look it's the hobo!" Carlos yelled. The hobo started picking up rotten tomatoes from his basket and threw one on Kendall's house instead of the neighbor's. "Hey Kendall! He's throwing some on your house!" Carlos warned. "Let's get him!" Kendall said.

"But dude, what will we do? Just throw the puke?" James asked.

"Yeah! Let's get him before my mom gets mad, come on!" Kendall yelled, armed with a pail of fake puke. "I gotta get new friends…" Logan said as he too ran with his friends to shoo away the hobo.

They started throwing fake puke on the hobo. The hobo ran away screaming with his basket of rotten tomatoes. He tripped on a little rock, got back up and started running again. They all burst out laughing and high- fiving back to the tree house.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down and laughing.

"Yeah, but do you think he'll come back?" Logan said. He didn't want to be pessimistic but you never know if he'll come back, right?

"I don't think so! Did you see the look on his face? He was like 'Aaaahh!' I hope he does come back so we can do that again!" Kendall said, amused and still laughing.

"Kendall, don't you think we should shovel off the red snow and peel the tomatoes off the walls of your house?" Logan asked.

"It's not our fault anyway!" James said, laughing softly.

James had the best friends in the world. They stood by him, believed in him and kept him smiling all the way. James really thought that they could be a boy band because they can do anything if they're together. Anything was possible if they were together.


End file.
